Festín de Brujas
by Gragea
Summary: La guerra por el trono de Hierro en Poniente trajo consigo una práctica temida y olvidada por el continente: la hechicería. Y, mientras las tierras se desangran, enterrando en el barro cientos de estandartes, el fuego se alza a favor del futuro señor de Bastión de Tormentas, el guerrero de la Luz, el genuino gobernante de los 7 Reinos: el hombre con un relámpago en la frente.


Festín de Brujas transcurre en los 7 Reinos de Poniente, donde múltiples bandos se han alzado para sentar en el Trono de Hierro a aquel que consideren su legítimo Rey. Después de varios desenlaces sangrientos que enterraron en el barro a cientos de estandartes, el poderoso surgimiento de familias menores y despreciadas trajo consigo una práctica temida y hasta ahora olvidada por el continente: la hechicería.

Debido al pavor que la magia inspira, las grandes familias de Poniente han hecho lo imposible por contar con el apoyo de magos y brujas dentro de sus filas; mientras que noche tras noche, el fuego y la muerte se alzarán a favor del futuro señor de Rocadragón y Bastión de Tormentas.

El verdadero gobernante de los 7 Reinos.

El Guerrero de la Luz.

El caballero más preciado por Stannis Baratheon.

El hombre con un relámpago en la frente.

**CHARLIE WEASLEY**

Tenía los ojos completamente pegados. Cuando la luz del sol entró a su celda, Charlie intentó protegerse de ella como pudo, como si los rayos de claridad quemaran. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había permanecido encerrado en aquel calabozo, solo podía percibir la mata de enredos en la que se había convertido su rojiza barba, el constante dolor de tripas que le ocasionaba la falta de alimentos y el estado en el que se hallaba su deshidratada piel.

Un guardia lo arrastró violentamente hacia afuera y el hombre trastabilló con sus primeros pasos. Sus pies tardaron en despertar y sus manos, completamente entumecidas, seguían intentando protegerlo de la luz, sin éxito.

—¿Qué me van a hacer?— preguntó con una voz carrasposa, que difícilmente parecía la de él. El guardia, como cosa rara, lo ignoró escrupulosamente. Recordó con dolorosa perfección la imponente figura de aquella chiquilla, Gobernante de Meeren y Madre de Dragones, o como sea que prefiriera llamarse. Daenerys Targaryen o Daenerys de la Tormenta le decían, y supuestamente, era la heredera directa al Trono de Hierro de Poniente y última descendiente de la dinastía Targaryen.

Después de subir cientos de escalones y acostumbrarse por fin a la luz de la mañana, un aterrador rugido que pudo haber sido escuchado a lo largo de toda la ciudad hizo a los guardias sobresaltarse. Pero claro, para Charlie Weasley, eso fue como música para sus oídos.

Cuando estuvo frente a la Reina, la chica se levantó erráticamente de su cama de plumas y lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio. A su lado se encontraban dos hombres de entrada edad, que lo estudiaban con el mismo desprecio que su soberana.

—Arrodíllate ante mí, brujo.— La exigencia hubiera sido más amenazadora si el rostro de la rubia no se hubiera descompuesto por completo al escuchar otro terrible bramido.

—No suelo arrodillarme ante quien demanda mi ayuda.— soltó con un ligero carraspeo. Uno de los hombres sacó inmediatamente su espada y dio un paso al frente. Daenerys fulminó a Charlie con la mirada y apretó los dientes.

—Te vas a arrodillar ante mí, porque soy tu Reina. Soy la verdadera Reina de Poniente. El Trono de Hierro le pertenecía a los Targaryen por derecho hasta que el Ursurpador Robert Baratheon nos lo arrebató todo. Yo te perdoné la vida durante meses a pesar de tus viles actos de hechicería y sobretodo, me he negado a destruir tu arma letal.— Charlie casi sonrió al entender que hablaba de su varita.

—Khalessi, este rufián no vale la pena. Permítame cortarle la cabeza para poder concentrarnos en el verdadero problema…— empezó uno de sus hombres.

—Discúlpeme la intromisión, "_Khalessi_"— Atajó el pelirrojo con sarcasmo. —Pero no existe ley alguna que le prohíba a un mago hacer magia. Ni en Poniente, ni en ningún lugar de las ciudades libres.— Charlie y Daenerys se observaron intensamente durante los siguientes segundos. —Y con respecto a lo de rufián… Mi nombre es Charlie Weasley, de la casa Weasley, nuestro lema es _The seed is strong_ y no nos arrodillaremos nunca ante cualquier Rey.

—¡Yo no soy cualquier Rey!— espetó Daenerys, poniéndose colorada. Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—No. Eres una Reina con 3 dragones indomables.— El hombre intuyó que había ido demasiado lejos al ver como el color desaparecía de la cara de Daenerys y sus dos guardaespaldas desenvainaron sus gruesas espadas. Charlie sintió un ligero escalofrío; siempre había odiado las espadas.

—Córtenle la cabeza.— susurró la Reina, dándole la espalda mientras intentaba ocultar como temblaba de ira. Los dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre él, que de todas formas no opuso resistencia alguna, y el que le decía _khalessi_ a su reina le jaló por los rojizos cabellos, mientras el más viejo palpaba su cuello con el acero.

Charlie esperó con calma el golpe, pero éste jamás llegó. Lo que recibió a cambio fue un coletazo salvaje que entró por un ventanal y destruyó buena parte de la sala donde se encontraban. Los hombres gritaron y corrieron a proteger a Daenerys, mientras el dragón responsable del acto, uno negro y gigantesco, rugía y echaba llamaradas de fuego a diestra y siniestra. Fuego negro y terrorífico.

—¡Denle la varita! ¡Denle la varita!— pidió Daenerys, señalando con ímpetu a Charlie. Cuando le hicieron entrega de su varita, el brujo se desató las cadenas con un ligero toquecito y corrió escaleras abajo, hacia el centro de la calle.

Los ojos de Charlie brillaron con emoción y deleite al encontrarse cara a cara con el dragón negro. Sus escamas eran rugosas, tenía puntas agudas a lo largo del lomo y la cola acababa con una especie de púa en forma de flecha. Las alas eran inmensas, monstruosas, como un gran murciélago enloquecido. Pero lo que más le fascinó, fueron sus ojos; las pupilas púrpura brillante repararon en él y rugió con más ahínco que antes, dando un latigazo en el aire con su cola.

—Eres extraordinario. Siempre había querido conocer uno como tú, ¿lo sabías?— empezó a decir con una voz estruendosa y potente. —Eres un _hébrido negro_, aunque no he tenido oportunidad de…— el dragón se desplazó con una velocidad inaudita y cerró sus colmillos en torno a donde hacía segundos estaba su cabeza. —conocer a tus hermanos.— terminó con nerviosismo. Charlie movió con lentitud su varita, sin dejar de mirar al dragón ni este a él. —Vamos, ya te han molestado mucho hoy ¿por qué no duermes un poco?— El dragón no se dejó embrujar y batió sus alas con furia, haciendo que la ventisca arrojara a Charlie a varios metros de distancia como si fuera una pluma. —Pudo ser peor.— susurró para sí mismo, levantándose tras ese duro golpe. —Ok, amigo. De nuevo. ¡Me llamo Charlie y no quiero morir hoy!— gritó, blandiendo de nuevo su varita en un armonioso vaivén. Ésta vez, la cabeza del dragón siguió unas cuantas veces los movimientos de su varita, y dejó de rugir. —¿Cómo te llama Daenerys Targaryen?— al apenas escucharlo, el dragón lanzó una llamarada de fuego al aire y se alejó aún más, con recelo. Sin embargo, lanzó un pequeño y abrupto bramido y miró al hombre. —¿_Drogon_? ¿Pero esa rabieta es por ella?— sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando _Drogon_ intentó despegar al ver a su dueña acercarse a Charlie. Sus grandes ojos se encontraban aguados e inseguros. Pero el dragón no pudo despegar. Charlie se fijó en el extraño movimiento que hizo al batir las alas y luego miró a Daenerys con enojo.

—¿Por qué me mira así?—

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encerrando a _Drogon_?— Daenerys lo miró, asombrada.

—¿Cómo sabes?—

Charlie bufó. —Está herido por tu culpa, y él lo sabe.—

—Sólo quiero que lo calmes.—

—Tú eres su dueña.—

—Ni siquiera deja que me acerque.— Charlie suspiró exasperado y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar. Sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, sujetó con fuerza la mano de la Reina. Daenerys se sobresaltó e intentó despegarse de él. —¡Guardias!—

—Shh. Observa.— Daenerys dejó de moverse y permaneció agarrada de manos a Charlie. _Drogon_ se percató a los pocos segundos, lanzó una llamarada de fuego y un rugido, más ensordecedor que ningún otro. Se acercó a la pareja con recelo y abrió sus fauces. La chica irrumpió en llanto y soltó la mano de Weasley; la extendió con añoranza hacia su dragón, que permitió el tacto de su madre, e ignoró a Charlie cuando este se acercó confianzudamente a inspeccionarle la herida. Siseó, preocupado, rascándose la nuca y mirando a la Reina de reojo.

—¡Mi _Drogon_! ¡Mi sol y estrellas, celoso de un brujo!— canturreó, acariciando a su fiera. —Señor Weasley, a partir de hoy puede emplear toda la magia que quiera en Meeren.— rió Daenerys, sin apartar la vista de _Drogon_. —No solo eso, a partir de hoy, usted será _Mi Guardián alado_.— Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez, y a su pesar, guardó silencio ante la mala noticia sobre _Drogon_ que más pronto que tarde, tendría que darle.


End file.
